Really I'm Fine
by Anaki Starsong
Summary: Karkat goes to check on Sollux, but things aren't always how they seem.


Really I'm Fine

Karkat stood in the doorway, an angry scowl plastered on his face even as a wave of relieve spread through him, loosening the knot in his stomach. He had been trying for hours to reach Sollux on Trollian but he didn't answer though it clearly said he was online. The yellow blood had said the day before how he was busy with coding and Karkat knew that sometimes when he got involved in his work, the skinny troll would forget to do anything else like eating and sleeping. When he had been unresponsive online, Karkat took the initiative and rushed to Sollux's hive as fast as he could. He had beaten on the door a full five minutes, rousing the suspicion of the neighbors even. Karkat broke the door handle to gain entrance and rushed into his friend's hive. The place was a mess, empty food containers and bottles laying everywhere along with piles of dirty clothes, the couch an amalgamation of video games and blankets. Karkat searched the hive till he found Sollux's respite block, the door slightly ajar. Afraid of what he might find, Karkat quietly pushed open the door. There, in his recuperacoon, was Sollux, submerged up to his neck in sopor, his head tilted back, eyes closed.

"Sollux," Karkat growled and the psionic's eyes shot open, his hands shooting from the slime to brace himself against the edges of the recuperacoon.

"KK," Sollux's voice fluctuated with a start and he shot his arms back under the slime, "what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came to check that you hadn't fucking died on me," Karkat entered the room, eyes burning with their usual fire, though a hint of relive was barely visible under the surface.

"I'm fine," Sollux shook his head, like he was trying to wake himself up, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I've been fucking trying to get ahold of you for the past four hours," Karkat glowered, "You said yesterday you were doing coding and I know how fucking irresponsible you get when you do that shit."

"I'm fine, really," Sollux's eyes suddenly scrunched up and his mouth went slack for a moment, his jaw working, before snapping back to Karkat.

"You call that fine?" Karkat spat, "Get out of the slime. You need to eat, now."

"NO!" Sollux threw up a hand to keep Karkat back, but then broke into a toothy grin, a yellow blush covering his cheeks, "No, KK, I jutht ate, thee?"

The troll indicated a plate with a few remaining scraps of meat on it. Karkat crossed to the desk and touched the plate. Finding it warm to the touch, he let out a grunt.

"Fine, so you did eat," Karkat relented, "But why are you acting so funny?"

"Uh," Sollux scrunched his eyes closed again and tilted his head to the right slightly, a shutter running up his visible chest and arm, "You jutht, uh, woke me up ith all. Kinda thtartled me, heheh."

"Fine," Karkat raised an eyebrow, the look of suspicion never quite leaving his face, "Well get dressed, I came all over so we might as well do something."

"Actually, KK, I'm really tired," Sollux yawned and stretched his arms above his head, his breath catching sharply in the middle before relaxing again into the slime, "I wath up all day. I knew you'd worry tho I ate thomething and headed to bed."

Karkat eyed him for a long moment as a yellow blush colored Sollux's cheeks. Finally relenting, the troll backed towards the door, "Fine, whatever fuckass. Just, message me when you get up ok?"

"You got it," Sollux gave his a thumbs up and Karkat quirked his head to the side at the unusual gesture from his friend.

"You sure you're ok, noofwiffer?"

"Jeguth, KK, I'm fine. Really," A goofy grin danced across Sollux's mouth and Karkat sighed.

"I broke your door getting in," the troll mumbled, "I'll fix it later."

"It'th fine," Sollux yawned again, "Thankth, KK. I'll…methage you later."

With one last look of skepticism, Karkat finally turned and exited the respite block. Sollux listened till he heard the front door open and close again, then he put up a psionic barrier to prevent anyone else from breaking in before relaxing against the recuperacoon.

"You're an ath-hole," Sollux growled.

A pair of jagged horns emerged from the slime along with a slick wisp of purple streaked black hair. Eridan's fins flared, eyes sparkling and a devious smile danced across his lips.

"Wwhat," he asked innocently, "wwas I botherin you?"

Sollux rolled his eyes and sighed, "I dunno, the mouth on my bulge kinda made it harder to convinthe him I wath ok."

"Wwell I can leavve," Eridan stood but Sollux quickly pulled him back down, kissing him fiercely.

"No way," Sollux pushed Eridan back down into the sopor, "You're not going anywhere till you finish what you thtarted."

"As you wwish," Eridan smirked and sank below the slime again as Sollux's eyes fluttered before rolling into the back of his head which slumped against the recuperacoon, a soft moan escaping his lips.


End file.
